Just Once and We Never Do It Again
by Ruined-Childhood
Summary: "Just once and we never do it again.", Maya said, holding onto a collar of a black t-shirt. "Gotcha.", Zig said in return, pulling her in closer, caressing her waist with his arms and hands.
1. Congratulations, Daddy

_"Just once and we never do it again.", Maya said, holding onto a collar of a black t-shirt. "Gotcha.", Zig said in return, pulling her in closer, caressing her waist with his arms and hands. Their bodies were close, as Zig dug into his pocket. "Hurry up, my mom is gonna be home in a half hour!", Maya hit Zig's arm. "Then forget it and let's go.", Zig said, taking his hand out of his pocket and immediately kissing Maya, removing her glasses. A few minutes passed, and by then, clothes were scattered all around the floor as two bodies lay limp on the bed, sleeping. "Maya! Zig! I'm home!", Maya's mom called from downstairs, waking the teens up from their nap. "Oh, shit, hurry get dressed!", Maya said as she hopped out of the bed, naked, and starting gathering all of their clothes, throwing Zig his get-up. "We'll be down in a few!", Maya screamed to her mom as she quickly and messily pulled her shirt over her head and her pants over her waist. Zig was already done putting on his clothes jut as Maya finally buttoned up her jeans. "Hey, mom!", Maya said as her and Zig walked out of her room._

Maya laid limp on the couch, when Zig walked into the living room. Maya didn't even glance at him, she's been giving him cold, wet, nasty feet all week. "Seriously? Another day of the silent treatment? What did I do to you?", Zig asked. He got no answer, just a sassy huff and a roll of the eyes.  
"You can't ignore me forever, we do live together, you know.", Zig said, sitting on the arm of the couch, as Maya's body was stretched across the whole couch, and it didn't look like she was going to give him any room to be comfortable. "Well, if you want to yell at me, go ahead, at least that's better than being ignored.", Zig said, waiting for Maya to snap at him for whatever reason she had this week, but she just sat up, motioning him to sit next to her, so he did, he sat next to her. Moments of silence passed, then Maya turned to Zig. "I'm not mad.", she said bluntly. "Then what do you call the stone look on your face?", Zig asked, smiling. Maya smiled in return. _Finally_, Zig thought, _she didn't lose all sense of her humanity this week._ Maya's smiled dissipated, and the stone look returned. "We screwed up.", Maya said to Zig. "Screwed up? What?", Zig asked, all he got as an answer was the widening of the eyes. _Oh... that..._ Zig raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'm kinda gonna need a little more of an explanation, Matlin.", Zig stared her down. Maya reached into her bookbag and pulled out a plastic shopping bag and handed it to Zig. "What the hell? Maya, just tell me.", Zig said, then suddenly, he felt that there was something in the bag. He reaches his hand into and pulls something out, his eyes widen and he sits in silence. "Congratulations, daddy.", Maya said as Zig glued his eyes on a positive pregnancy test.


	2. So, What Now?

"You're joking, right?", Zig said to Maya, avoiding eye contact with her, as his eyes are glued to the stick in his hand. "Nope. Took it Monday, and I was too afraid to tell you, so I just bottled it up inside.", Maya said, then continued, "Look at me.". Zig look up from the test and to Maya, "So, how have you... um... been feeling? Nauseous? Bloated?", Zig asked, trailing to almost complete silence as he finished his question. "A little nauseous...", Maya said, looking away and tugging at her shorts. "Does anyone else know?", Zig asked, regaining Maya's full attention. "No, but I called Tristan, he's coming over, we're gonna break it to him together.", Maya said to Zig. "What? I was not informed of this... why...", Zig was cut off by Maya. "It's not a choice you get to make.", Maya said, just as the doorbell rang. She gets up and heads towards the door and opens it, revealing Tristan's long, skimpy body. "Ok, so why am I here?", he says as he walks in. When he notices Zig, he look turns to disgust. "And Zig...". "Nice to see you too.", Zig said, walking into the kitchen where Maya and Tristan stand across fro each other. "Well, why'd you call me here? OMG, did Miles ask you to get back together?", Tristan asked in excitement, to a mere roll of the eyes from Zig. "Nope. It's a little more important than that.", Maya said, grabbing Tristan's hand and leading him into the living room with Zig following not far behind. "Ok, I'm getting nervous, what's up?", Tristan asked as he was scanning the room for clues, when his eyes spotted a white stick resting on the table. "What's this?", he goes over for it, and before Maya could react, it was in his hands. "Holy shit, who's is this?", Tristan says as he turns to Maya, and before he could scan her facial expression, he got overly excited. "OMG, you're mom's pregnant again? Why would she plan this so late?", Tristan asked. "It's not my mom's, Tris.", Maya said, snatching the test from his hand. "It's mine.", she continued, "Why would I bring you here to tell you my MOM was pregnant?", Maya said in a rage, huffing, then sitting herself down on the couch, making a loud 'poof' sound. "What? Is this why Miles broke up with you? Cuz he got you pregnant?", Tristan asked. _Whoa, I never thought I would ever be having this conversation with Maya now. "It's not my mom's, Tris.", Maya said, snatching the test from his hand. "It's mine.", she continued, "Why would I bring you here to tell you my MOM was pregnant?", he thought as replayed that moment in his head._ "Miles didn't get me pregnant. Zig did.", Maya said, she looked over to Zig, who obviously wasn't prepared for her to tell Tristan like this, his face became red and his eyes widened at her. "Maya!", Zig yelled out, obviously he wanted to break the news to Tris that it was his. "Zig? Did you two plan this? Of all people you could possibly be having sex with, you choose Zig?", Tristan had so much to say, but was at such a loss for words. "Thanks.", Zig said. "Why the hell would we plan this?", Maya asked Tristan. "I don't know... some teens want babies...?", Tristan said, knowing his question was stupid. "So, what now?", Tristan asks, looking at both Maya and Zig, who were now sitting on the couch together. Maya's face was in her hands, and all you began to hear was crying.


	3. Are You Being Serious?

Maya walked into the rubber room and sat down next to Grace, making sure she covered her stomach with her arms just in case. "Hey, blondie.", Grace said as she turned to face Maya, leaning forward in Maya's direction. "Woah, what's up with you?", Grace asked, noticing the look of worry spread on Maya's face. "Nothing. I'm fine.", Maya said, as she looked up, Zig walking in with Tiny, and before Grace could respond, Maya was on her feet, dashing towards Zig. "Do you think Tristan told? I mean, Grace asked me what was wrong, what if she knows? I didn't think you could tell already." Maya said, scanning the room and looking at everyone's faces, avoiding Grace's eye in the process. "Ok, slow down, no one knows. I mean... we never told anyone other than Tristan... he's always had your back?", Zig said, unsure. "You don't even know Tristan, how can you guarantee he said nothing?", Maya snapped, eyes bugging out and breathing heavily. "That's why I asked you...", Zig said, then taking notice in Maya's condition. She was breathing heavily, nervously looking around the room, eyes popping out, she was becoming sweaty. "Ok, let's get you out of here.", Zig said, grabbing onto Maya's hand and dragging her into the hallway. Maya sat against the wall, eyes bugging out and heart pounding, she was panting and breathing heavily, shaking beyond control. Zig was at her side, holding onto Maya, coaching her through the first panic attack she's had since that whole Miles fiasco. Grace and Tiny emerge into the hallway, with Grace coming up towards Zig and Maya, sitting next to Maya doing the same as Zig. "What's this all about?", Grace asked, rubbing Maya's arm, trying to calm her down. "It isn't going to ruin everything Maya...", Zig said, and before he could continue, Grace cut him off, "What is _it _exactly?". "It's nothing important.", Zig said nervously, focusing his attention back to Maya, who is now calming down. "Well...", Tiny began, pushing himself off the wall, "It can't be _nothing _if she's freaking out like she is", Tiny finished as he handed Maya a water bottle. "Drink this, it'll help calm you down.", Tiny told Maya as she took it from his hand and began to drink it. Zig looked to Maya, who nodded, giving him her permission to tell them. "Um... Maya's pregnant.", Zig said, looking up at Grace and Tiny, waiting for their reactions. "Are you being serious?", Grace asked, as Tiny burst into laughter. "Tiny, shut up.", Grace said, shooting him a look, then focusing back onto Zig. "I'm serious.", Zig said, then continued, "When you asked her what was wrong, she got worried that you already knew or that the news was spread around somehow.", Zig finished. "What are you gonna do?", Tiny asked, looking towards Maya. "I guess make a doctor's appointment.", Zig said, as Grace handed him her cell phone. "Well, we're coming with.", Tiny said, taking the empty water bottle from Maya. "Should we get Ms. Grell to help you back into the classroom?", Tiny asked, turning back towards the classroom. Maya shook her head _no _and slowly stood up with Grace's help. "Hello..." Zig said as the doctor's office answered his call.


	4. Be Home By 7

"What do I tell your mom when she picks up?", Zig asked Maya, who was standing next to Grace, across from Zig and Tiny. "That we're going over to Tristan's. It's fine, I got him to cover for me.", Maya says, as she anxiously awaits her mom's answer. Her mom finally answers, "Hello?", Mrs. Matlin says into the phone. "Hi, Mrs. Matlin.", Zig said, looking towards Maya's worry-filled expression. "Oh, Zig, hi. What do you need, honey?", Mrs. Matlin asks Zig. _She's been treating me like her own son ever since I've been with the Matlin's. Me and my mom are working on getting things sorted out, but with me still in the gang and dealing, no progress has been made as of late._ Grace smacks Zig's arm, breaking him from his thoughts. "Oh, nothing, Maya and I are going over to Tristan's for a few hours.", Zig said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Tristan's? I thought you and Tristan were not in communication.", Mrs. Matlin said, she was starting to wonder, which made Zig start to sweat. Maya quickly grabbed the phone, hearing the whole exchange between Zig and her mom. "That's why we're going over there, to sort things out and start fresh. I need my friends loving each other, you know?", Maya said. _She made it sound so easy, to just straight up lie to her mom when she knows that she is the one person that should be knowing about everything that is going on. _Zig got lost in his thoughts and completely missed the rest of the conversation, leading to Grace hitting his arm again. "Looks like someone's a nervous wreck. I thought it was just blondie.", Grace said. Zig looks at her ashamed. "I was just kidding, come on. The doctor isn't going to wait all day.", Grace said as she started to turn and walk off with Tiny, Zig and Maya trailing behind. "What did your mom say?", Zig asked Maya, only to receive a nasty look. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, kinda got lost in my thoughts.", Zig continued, ending in almost a silence, waiting for Maya to answer. "She just said 'ok' and to be home by 7.", Maya informed Zig. They walked in silence for about 15 minutes, then coming face with a clinic. "It's all or nothing.", Maya said as she took a deep breath, as Grace opened the door, letting Maya walk inside. Maya signed in under Zig's name and sat down in a seat, and it all replayed in her head. _Maya reached into her bookbag and pulled out a plastic shopping bag and handed it to Zig. "What the hell? Maya, just tell me.", Zig said, then suddenly, he felt that there was something in the bag. He reaches his hand into and pulls something out, his eyes widen and he sits in silence. "Congratulations, daddy.", Maya said as Zig glued his eyes on a positive pregnancy test._


End file.
